


In Your Hands

by bookwrm130



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: A little bit of fluff, F/F, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Teasing, Vibrators, because i can't help myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwrm130/pseuds/bookwrm130
Summary: “So I’ve been thinking,” Waverly said.“When are you not?” Nicole interrupted. Waverly gave her a pointed look. “I’m sorry, baby, please continue.”“I’ve been thinking. I want to try something new,” Waverly said.Nicole pulled her onto her lap and started playing with her girlfriend’s long silky hair. “Tell me more.”





	1. Chapter 1

Sex with Nicole is amazing. Maybe it’s because they both have the same parts, so they know what works and what doesn’t. Maybe it’s because they always communicate about what they like and what they don’t like. Or maybe, just maybe, it’s because Waverly loves Nicole with all her heart and Nicol loves Waverly with everything that she is and that just makes everything better.

It was on a normal, unextraordinary day, that this topic first came about. They’ve been experimenting for a little bit, as any couple with a healthy sexual life does. They have a growing collection of toys in a box in Nicole’s bedroom. (Which might as well be Waverly’s bedroom as well with how much time she spends there instead of the homestead, but that’s a topic to be discussed another day.) They’ve got strap-ons and anal plugs and all sorts of vibrators, some they enjoy and keep going back to, some they decided were really not for them and is just gathering dust.

They learned that Nicole has a bit of a dominant streak and Waverly is very happy to be a bottom. Though of course they’re also happy with switching whenever they feel like they want to. They learned that they loved using the strap-on on Waverly while she’s tied up and that Waverly loves eating Nicole out. They learned that whipped cream is a lot sexier in their head than in reality and that lube is always, always a good thing.

“So I’ve been thinking,” Waverly said.

“When are you not?” Nicole interrupted. Waverly gave her a pointed look. “I’m sorry, baby, please continue.”

“I’ve been thinking. I want to try something new,” Waverly said. 

Nicole pulled her onto her lap and started playing with her girlfriend’s long silky hair. “Tell me more.”

“So you know how we’ve been playing with the orgasm control thing?” Waverly started squirming in her lap. Nicole hummed in response. “And you know how we’ve kinda talked about doing it in public?” Nicole smirked. Though the idea is undeniably very, very hot, she’s a Purgatory Sheriff's Deputy and she was not about to break any kind of public indecency law. “I thought we talked about not doing that,” Nicole said.

“Weeell, what if I told you I thought of a way to get around that pesky public indecency thing and,” Waverly moved in closer, her lips millimeters away from Nicole’s, “you get to control me, too?”

Nicole almost growled in response. “What did you have in mind?”

“A remote control vibrator. I’ll put it in me, you’ll have the remote, and we’ll go around town running chores. You can tease me all you want. You can turn it up whenever you want, and you can turn it off just as I’m about to cum.” Waverly was straight up grinding into Nicole’s lap by now. She’s not gonna lie, the idea was very appealing to her. Being able to bring Waverly to the brink of pleasure, then denying her that release, being in complete control? The thought alone made her wet.

“And you won’t make any noise, be a good girl and only cum when I tell you to?” Nicole’s voice was thick with lust. Her hands started roaming up and down Waverly’s back.

Waverly’s fingers were now tangled in short red locks, her hips still slowly grinding down on her, as she moaned at the thought of Nicole being in complete control of her pleasure. “Yessss.”

At that, Nicole grabbed Waverly’s head as their lips collided in a heated rush. It was all pain and teeth, filled with passion. Nicole then grabbed Waverly’s ass and lifted her, only to put her back down on the couch, their lips never leaving each other. Soon clothes would be strewn on the floor and they both pleasured each other, no toys needed this time. Just fingers and tongues and the thought of the potential fun they were about to have to bring them both to climax.

* * *

 

A few weeks later, Nicole was sitting at her desk in the bullpen, frustrated with the files in front of her. It all just didn’t make sense! As she was sipping her coffee and trying to figure out the case in front of her, she can feel a familiar presence entering the room. It was Waverly, of course. Just her being there was enough to lift whatever cloud was over her head, and the noise in her head left, only to be left with a clear soothing calm of her girlfriend.

Waverly made her way over and leaned in for a kiss before sitting on the edge of the desk, partially sitting on the files Nicole was just looking at. “Hi baby,” Nicole said with a smile. “What are you doing here? I thought you were spending time with Chrissy today? Not that I’m complaining, of course.”

“She had a… sudden emergency and she had to leave town for a bit,” Waverly said. 

“Oh is she okay? Is Nedley okay?” Nicole said, concerned and a little bit panicked. Nedley was an old man, but he was still full of life. He’s almost like a father to her and if something happened to him...

“She’s fine. Nedley’s fine. She just said she had to cancel or something,” Waverly said, clearly trying to get away from the topic as soon as possible. “So I’ll be at the BBD office instead, I’ve got some books I want to look through. After that I’m going into town to get some groceries and maybe get some donuts for Wynonna. Wanna come?”

“Baby, you know my shift isn’t over until 6,” she whines.

Waverly shrugged nonchalantly. “Oh well, that’s too bad.” She got off the desk and started to walk away, only to walk back to Nicole’s chair. Bending down so her mouth was next to Nicole’s ear, she whispered, “oh, something just came in the mail.” She then put a small object in Nicole’s hand and walked away with an extra sway in her steps. Before she left the room, she turned back and said, “and also I told Nedley you’re way too stressed and he’s giving you the rest of the day off.” She then left with a wink.

Nicole looked down at her hand. She was confused for a moment. It was a small black thing with what looks like three buttons on it, an on/off button and a (-) and (+) button each. She turned the remote in her hand, looking at the thing, until realization dawned upon her. This looked like the remote to that remote controlled vibrator they had ordered a while back. Does this mean…? Is Waverly…? She pulled out her phone and decided to text Waverly.

[Nicole]: Is this the vibrator remote?!

[Waverly]: Only one way for you to find out ;)

Her girlfriend was gonna kill her. There’s no way she was going to survive the day. She quickly tidied up her files, grabbed her keys, and left the office to chase after Waverly.

* * *

 

Nicole barged into the BBD office to find Jeremy and Waverly poring over a thick, leather bound book. They both looked up at the sudden noise. Upon realizing it was Nicole, Waverly smirked, knowing exactly why Nicole had barged into the office.

“Oh hey, Nicole, what’s up?” Jeremy said. Oh if only he knew.

Nicole cleared her throat, hoping her voice won’t reveal too much about the state of lust she was in. “Hey Jeremy, I just need to talk to Waverly for a second.” She then glanced at said woman. “Baby, come with me for a second?”

Waverly’s smirk was replaced by a completely innocent look. “Nicole, I’m sure whatever you need to say can be said here. Jeremy and I are busy translating this incantation and I’d really hate to lose all the progress we’re having.” 

Nicole’s eyes narrowed. Oh she would be losing her train of thoughts, alright. Two can play at this game. She had the remote in her pants pocket. She went in to press the power button, all the while still staring at Waverly. As she turned the vibrator on, she thought she could see Waverly twitch a bit, but she wanted to be sure. She approached the two.

“Well, alright then, I wanted to ask you when you were gonna be done here. Nedley just contacted me and he said I can have the rest of the day off. Something about pent up stress and releasing it.” As she said that last part, she pressed the (+) button on the remote. Waverly’s breath was caught in her throat. Oh now she’s sure Waverly had the toy in her. Now it was Nicole’s turn to smirk. She’s going to have so much fun.

“So whatcha workin’ on?” Nicole said as she took a seat across from them. Jeremy answered, “Oh it’s this text about an ancient Babylonian god. Dolls thinks our recent cow-killing incident might be related to one of them.”

“Is that so?” Nicole said, feigning interest. Usually she would be more interested in solving the supernatural cases in Purgatory, but this time she’s got other, far more interesting things, or more specifically person, to do. She turned to Waverly and said, “So what do you think so far Waves?”

“Well,” her voice cracked. Waverly cleared her throat and tried again. “Well, it seems like there is a ritual here that would require…” Nicole tuned her out and turned up the vibrator again. Waverly gripped the edge of the book, barely managing to finish her sentence. She then looked towards the evil, sexy cop who did this to her. Nicole’s face was blank, not betraying anything that she was doing. She could feel the toy vibrating inside her and on her clit. Oh god, why did they decide to get the one that also give clitoris stimulation?

“Is that it?” she could hear Nicole say. Waverly almost growled in response. “That’s it for now.”

“Uh, no it’s not, Waves,” Jeremy piped up. “There’s also the thing about how the ritual needs to be done during the full moon? And also…” Nicole fiddled again with the remote in her pocket. She decided to turn it off this time. Waverly visibly slumped, relieved that she was not being stimulated anymore, but frustrated because she was getting so close. She completely ignored Jeremy and stared at Nicole. She’s giving her best ‘you’re really enjoying this, aren’t you?’ face to Nicole. Nicole just gave one of those dimpled smirk back. She couldn’t take this anymore.

She stood up, startling Jeremy and interrupting his tirade about rituals and blood and full moon and a three legged bovine? “Jeremy, can you finish this by yourself? Nicole and I have something else to do.” With that she got out of her seat and grabbed Nicole’s arm. She then proceeded to drag her girlfriend out of the office, preferably to the nearest bathroom. As she was being dragged out, Nicole gave a small little wave to Jeremy, who’s sitting there confused as to what had just happened.

The bathroom turned out to be a little too far for Waverly’s liking and they entered what she thought was another office before she pounced on Nicole, pinning her against a wall. They kissed roughly, with teeth and tongue. Hands started roaming, but Waverly had a specific place that needed attention. She grabbed Nicole’s hand and started leading it to her crotch.

Realizing what her girlfriend was doing, Nicole pulled away. “Nuh uh, none of that missy.” She whispered into her ear, warm breath caressing Waverly’s face and neck. “We go by my rules today.”

Waverly could only whine in response.

Nicole walked over to the door and straightened her uniform. She held out a hand towards Waverly. “Come on, I have the rest of the day off. Didn’t you say you were going to get groceries? I’ll come with you.” Waverly huffed out a ‘fine’ before grabbing her girlfriend’s offered hand. They both smiled at each other as they walked hand in hand out of the office. 

As they walked to Nicole’s car, Nicole decided to have one last fun. She took the remote in her pocket and turned it on, putting it on the lowest setting. Waverly’s grip on Nicole’s hand became tighter and the remaining walk to the car seemed like an eternity. Even though it was at its lowest setting, the addition of the walking made the toy move inside her, giving her a different type of stimulation. She looked up at Nicole. There’s that dimpled smirk again. She’s starting to think that smirk is going to be stuck there permanently. This is going to be a long, long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part: Nicole and Waverly go to town! Fun!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the final part! I really hope you enjoy.

Her evil, evil girlfriend had decided she was going to keep the vibrator on for the entirety of the 10 minute drive to the store. She never thought 10 minutes could last so long. She was squirming in the passenger seat and she was sure her underwear was ruined and is a wet sticky mess now.

“How’re you feeling, babe?” Nicole asked as they pulled in into the parking lot.

“How do you think,” she said through gritted teeth. Her hands were gripping the dashboard in front of her, her hips trying, but failing, to not grind against her seat.

“Uh uh uh, no grinding. No cumming. You cum when I tell you to.” She reached into her pocket and turned the vibrator off. She then reached in between their seat to grab some tissues. “Here. You’re sweating a lot. Try to make yourself more presentable.” She handed the tissues to Waverly, who snatched it out of her hand. “You are so evil.”

Nicole sniggered for a bit, but then sobered up. “Hey, whatever happens in there, if at anytime you want to stop, just say our safe word, okay?”

This is one of the many reasons she loves Nicole. She can be so sexy and dominant and with a flip of a switch, she’s caring and nurturing and would do anything for her. Waverly leaned over the stick shift and kissed her girlfriend. “I know, baby.” She then moved her lips towards her ear. “Don’t worry, I like it, too.” She then pulled back, wiped the sweat on her forehead, and got out the door. “Well come on, then!” Waverly said with a wave of her hand. 

God this woman is going to be the death of her.

* * *

 

You ever try to remember what the hell it is you’re supposed to be trying to do when there’s a vibrator in between your legs going on and off, controlled by your stupidly evil sexy cop girlfriend? No? Well Waverly can tell you that it’s really, really hard. And the damn thing would turn on and off at seemingly random times, too. 

She’d be looking at the tomatoes, trying to pick the best ones to make tomato sauce when Nicole would ramp it up all the way to max, and she almost, almost made tomato juice right there with her bare hands. She was reaching up to grab a box of pasta, (which Nicole should totally be doing, she’s the tall one here) and she would turn it up, almost making her double up on herself, which then she would completely turn it off. Another time, Nicole was talking to one of the people of the town, chatting about the upcoming town fair and Waverly thought she would get a rest for a moment, the vibrator off for now. She was trying to find her favorite brand of peanut butter when she suddenly feel the vibrator starting. She whipped her head towards Nicole. She was still talking to the lady, but she had one hand in her pocket. The only sign that Nicole had even messed with the remote is the quick, knowing glance she sent to Waverly. The vibrator kept on going through Nicole’s conversation and Waverly just stood there, trying her very best to not lose it in the middle of the condiment aisle.

The blasted thing finally turned off and she can feel Nicole’s heat by her side. “Didn’t want you to forget me while I was talking to Mrs. Thompson,” she whispered in her ears. “Did you get the peanut butter?” she asked in a normal voice. Waverly just glared at her. Nicole ignored the look and reached over to grab a jar. “Oh here it is.” She walked away from Waverly to put the peanut butter jar in their cart, completely ignoring her tiny, fuming girlfriend. Oh, she was enjoying this control way too much.

* * *

 

Next stop was the bakery right down the street. Thankfully, Nicole had decided to give Waverly a break and didn’t play with the remote or turned it on since the peanut butter jar incident. They had put the groceries in her police cruiser and decided to walk down to the bakery, hand in hand. They chatted about their day, about how Wynonna had come home drunk again last night, about how Calamity Jane decided to barf in yet  _ another _ one of Nicole’s boots, and about that cute guy Waverly is trying to set Jeremy up with. It all seemed so normal, as if one of these two women didn’t have the power to completely turn the other woman into a quivering, moaning mess with a press of a button.

They entered the bakery and they chatted with Joanne, the owner of the bakery, for a bit. Waverly was here so often, Joanne knows exactly what Waverly is there for. The usual dozen mix of sprinkled and powder donuts for Wynonna and two vanilla dipped donuts for Miss Waverly, as Joanne always called her, no matter how much Waverly insisted for her not to. Nicole was being quiet for the most part, until she saw something in the display, an idea in mind.

“Hey Joanne, can I also get some of the donut holes?” Nicole asked.

“Of course, Officer. Lucky for you, they’re fresh right out of the fryer,” said Joanne.

“Aw that’s great, Joanne.” Turning to her girlfriend, she said, “Waves, did you know I love donut holes?” There’s a glint in her eyes that told Waverly her girlfriend is up to something.

“I can’t say that I do, Nicole.” Waverly’s starting to brace herself

“Well I do. I  _ love _ donut holes.” She turned the vibrator on. “I love eating them.” She turned the vibrator up one setting. “I love putting my  _ mouth _ on them.” Up one more time. “They’re so  _ warm _ and  _ moist _ .” Two presses of the button this time. “And I especially  _ love _ ,” all the way to maximum setting now, “when they’re filled with cream.”

Waverly was doing her best not to fall apart right then and there in the middle of the bakery. She was able to maintain eye contact with Nicole, and she could feel the vibrator going faster and faster with every punctuation Nicole’s words. Her grip on the counter got tighter and tighter, until her knuckles turned white. At the final words, she had to close her eyes and curled into herself, concentrating on not cumming in front of Joanne, despite all the stimulation she’s getting. Sweat was starting to bead on her forehead, the fine hair sticking to her skin. She must look a mess.

“Are you okay, Miss Waverly?” she can barely hear Joanne ask the question. Mercifully, Nicole had turned off the vibrator. She took a deep breath to collect herself and stood up straight. “Uh, yeah Joanne, I think it’s probably that time, you know?” Her voice was cracking a bit. Nicole just stood there, smirking. “Oh no, well you best get home now. You’ll take care of her, Officer Haught?” Joanne said.

Nicole immediately wiped the smirk of her face and put on her best, caring officer face. “Oh of course, Joanne, I’ll take care of  _ all _ of Waverly’s needs.” Poor Joanne had no idea what exactly was going on here. Nicole paid for all the baked goods and headed back to her car, Waverly trailing her by her side.

They reached the car and Nicole put the baked goods in the back seat. As they got in their seats, and before Nicole had any chance to turn on the engine, Waverly grabbed Nicole by her shirt to give her a bruising kiss. “Take me home,” she said. “To the homestead?” Nicole said. “No, to your house. Wynonna’s at the homestead and I’m so horny right now and I need you so bad,” Waverly said while trailing kisses down Nicole’s neck. Nicole noted how Waverly had just called her house home. It sent her heart skipping for a bit, but she’s going to put that in the back burner for now. She’s got other more pressing matters to attend to.

Nicole, for her part, is not in any better state than Waverly. She couldn’t remember the last time she was this turned on. The only reason she’s not saying yes right away is because she’s got one more chance to tease her in front of Wynonna and she’s not sure why, but the idea just winds her up even more. She put her hands on Waverly’s shoulders and slowly pushed her back. “No, no, we gotta finish your chores first. You wanna be a good girl, right?” Waverly just whined. “Nicoooole.”

“Hey, one more and then you’ll get your reward, okay, baby?” Nicole placed a kiss on Waverly’s lips. Waverly in turn just huffed and sat back down on her seat, arms crossed and a pout on her lips. Nicole just smiled and proceeded to turn on the engine. Her girlfriend is so cute pouting like that. She’s definitely lucky to get a girl that can do both cute and sexy.

* * *

 

“Wynonna!” Waverly yelled out as soon as she walked into the homestead. 

“What’s gong on, baby girl? Is there an emergency? Revenants? Demons? Another tentacle goo monster?” Wynonna came rushing to her sister, thinking her yell was one of immediate urgency. It was, but not what Wynonna had been thinking of.

“Here’s your donuts, here are the groceries, put them away, now Nicole and I gotta go,” Waverly said as she dumped everything in her arms into her sister’s arms. Wynonna just stood there dumbfounded. “Wha…?”

Waverly turned around, only to find Nicole was still standing in the doorway with the rest of their groceries. She blocked Waverly from leaving the house. “Baby, I think we should stay for a bit. I haven’t talked to Wynonna in a while.”

“You talked to her yesterday,” Waverly said through gritted teeth. Is she really going to do this?

“Aw come on, Waves, we got donuts right there, and I can make coffee and we can have a good ol’ coffee date, right here.” Nicole said, entirely way to chipper about this idea for Waverly’s liking.

Wynonna was still confused. What exactly is going on? She thought. Nicole could see that Wynonna was not entirely convinced of this plan. “I have whiskey in the car,” Nicole said matter-of-factly. The older Earp sister immediately brighten up and said “Well why didn’t you say so?! Welcome back, Haught, really glad you’re here!” She walked up to Nicole and put her arm around Nicole to pull her into the house. Waverly just stood there fuming. Her tall, sexy girlfriend was evil. So, so evil.

* * *

 

They had just finished putting all the groceries away. Wynonna even helped, if by help you mean grabbing the box of donuts, pouring a cup of coffee (spiked with whiskey), and giving helpful (not really) commentary on where they should and shouldn't put things. They're all sitting around the kitchen table with a drink each, a whiskey-spiked coffee for Wynonna and Waverly and just plain coffee for Nicole. She's a responsible Sheriff's Deputy and she still had to drive home later after all.

“So how's your day been, Earp?” Nicole started the conversation. 

“Oh you know, the usual. Hunting demons. Eating donuts,” she said as she gestured towards her half eaten donut in her hands. “Nursing this hangover, hair of the dog style. And I'm just waiting for Jeremy and Waves here to figure out the smart people shit and tell me what to do next with the creepy cow mutilation.”

“Oh yeah,” Nicole piped up. “I saw the two of them poring over a giant leather-bound book in the office earlier today.” Nicole then turned to Waverly. “Why don't you tell Wynonna what you've learned so far?”

Waverly was sipping at her drink. She wasn't really in the mood to talk. She just wanted to go upstairs and rip the clothes off of her girlfriend, but she'll play this game for now. She put down her cup and began to share what Jeremy and she had read.

“So, we think the writing you found written in blood was Akkadian-” Waverly stopped suddenly. The blasted vibrator is on again. She slowly turned towards Nicole. Really? In front of her sister?! 

“Go ahead baby, what about the writing?” Nicole said, absolutely loving the effect she had on Waverly. Waverly took her drink, poured some more whiskey in it, and took a big gulp. If she was going to do this, she's going to want some alcohol to help her along.

Wynonna looked at her sister. She didn't know she liked whiskey and coffee _that_ much. She was usually more of an ‘amaretto and coke’ kind of girl. Also what was with that look earlier?

“Jeremy and I are having a little trouble translating the language. Not a lot of text on ancient Akkadian that we can find. Jeremy is-” the vibrator had just sped up. “Jeremy is trying to access the old BBD archive-” she completely stopped this time. “Keep going baby, you can do it,” Nicole said gleefully. Deep breath, Waverly, you can get through this. “He’s trying to access the files a-and w-we think th-th-that ungh…” Waverly’s voice turned into a low groan. She’s not going to be able to keep it together. She was starting to grind down against her seat and she’s going to cum right there and then in front of her sister. Everything was so quiet, she’s sure she can hear the vibrator going inside of her. 

“Hey Waves, you okay?” Wynonna said, concerned. Hearing her sister’s voice snapped Waverly into action. She suddenly stood up and grabbed Nicole by the wrist. Without a word, she started dragging Nicole upstairs. Nicole just grinned as she followed Waverly upstairs. Wynonna was beyond confused. As the two scrambled upstairs, then it suddenly clicked for her. The groaning. Nicole’s smug look. Waverly dragging her girlfriend upstairs.

“Oh my god, Haught! Are you doing your kinky lesbian shit again?! Stop defiling my sister! Eugh!” Wynonna yelled followed by a slam of the door.

At the top of the stairs Nicole just laughed. “Oh if she only knew this was actually  _ your _ idea.”

“Shut up Nicole and just fuck me,” Waverly growled.

Nicole looked down at Waverly. Her skin was glistening with sweat. Her usual hazel eyes have become dark, pupils dilated from lust. Her chest was heaving and her skin was flushed red. A pink tongue dipped out to lick plump lips. What a sight.

As soon as they entered the bedroom, Nicole pushed Waverly against the closed bedroom door and began attacking her lips. Waverly let out a moan, so relieved that she’s going to be getting the attention that she needed. Her hands that was previously tangled in red hair began traveling down and around to Nicole’s collarbone, only to then went after the zipper of her police uniform, unzipping it as low as it can go. Before those hands could go even lower to attempt taking the uniform top off, strong hands grabbed her wrists and stopped her journey. Slowly Nicole placed those hands above Waverly’s head, pinning her against the door.

Waverly half-heartedly struggled against her hold, only for Nicole to tighten her grip. “Hold still, baby. Can you keep your hands up here?” Nicole whispered. Waverly just whined in response. “Come on, baby, be a good girl for me.” Waverly considered it for a bit, but it was only for show because of course she wants to be a good girl for Nicole. She nodded her answer. “Good girl,” she said, sealed with a kiss.

She kept one hand around her wrists, just to make sure Waverly will do as she was told. The other hand began stroking Waverly’s cheek, then moved down to stroke her collarbone. It slowly made its way down and grabbed the handful of flesh on her chest. She can feel the hard nipple there, even through her shirt and bra. Waverly keened into the touch, desperate for more. “Uh uh, stay still,” Nicole said, her grip on Waverly’s hands tightened. Nicole’s hand began moving down again, this time slipping under Waverly’s top, stroking the skin there. She could feel abs twitching at her touch. She could feel the dip in her muscles and she began tracing the outline of those muscles. She dipped a finger under the waistband of Waverly’s skirt, teasing her. Sure now that Waverly will stay still, she let go of Waverly’s wrists and now used both hands to caress the flesh of those wonderful, tight abs. Waverly tried her very best to stay still, but those hands were so close yet so far from where she wanted to be touched.

“Nicole…” Waverly let out.

“Yes, baby?” Nicole was feigning ignorance, as if she didn’t know exactly what she was doing to Waverly.

“Baby please,” Waverly said.

“Please what? Use your words.” Her hands kept stroking the plane of Waverly’s stomach, occasionally grazing her fingertips against the underside of her breasts.

“Please. Please fuck me.” Waverly started to whimper.

“Well, since you’ve been such a good girl and you asked so nicely.”

Nicole then moved her hands lower. One hand moved under Waverly’s skirt, the other splayed on her stomach, keeping her pinned to the door. She stroked the soft skin of her thighs before reaching for the wet, wet warmth. She first pressed against the vibrator that was still there, pushing in slightly. Waverly could feel it all, and she struggled to keep her hands still. But Nicole never said anything about making noises, so she started moaning every time she could feel the vibrator pushing into her, pushing against her clit.

“Did you like it, Waverly? Did you like walking around with this in your pussy? Did you like almost cumming in front of Jeremy, in front of Joanne, in front of Wynonna? Did you like having been so close to cumming and being denied the pleasure? Did you like it, baby?” Nicole emphasized each question with a push of the vibrator.

“Unh, yes, yes, I loved it. I love giving you control of my pussy, please Nicole, unh, I’m so- I’m so close.” Waverly was in ecstasy. It felt like every part of her body was charged with electric pleasure and she was so ready to release it all.

“Not yet, baby,” Nicole said as she stopped pushing against the vibrator. “I want to feel you cum around my fingers.” She moved Waverly’s panties aside and slowly removed the vibrator. She tossed it somewhere in the room to be dealt with later. She then put her fingers against the wet flesh. It was so warm and wet. She stroked around her hole, eliciting another whimper from Waverly. Not yet, she thought. She then stroked lightly around the clit, not quite touching it. She could tell Waverly was trying her very best not to thrust her hips to seek the contact that she desperately need. Waverly was now a moaning dripping mess, her hands still above her head, sweat dripping down her neck. Her eyes were slightly glazed, her mouth open and moaning. She loved seeing this, beautiful, perfect Waverly was putty in her hands. So desperate yet still so obedient.

Taking pity on her and also wanting to feel the searing wet heat, she finally put one finger inside Waverly, slowly so that she can feel every centimeter that goes in. Waverly threw her head back against the door and let out a long wailing moan. “Nicole, please…” she begged. “Shh, wait, baby, don’t cum yet, okay?” Nicole whispered. Nicole started a slow, shallow thrusting, before putting another finger in her. Waverly had her mouth open in a moan and her eyes squeezed shut. She started massaging that spot inside Waverly, the one she knows drive Waverly crazy.

“Look at me, baby,” Nicole said as she continued her ministration inside Waverly. Waverly forced her eyes open, breath still ragged, a moan escaping her every now and then. Then Nicole put her thumb on her clit, curled her fingers and said “Cum for me, Waverly.”

And she did. Her body tensed. The most intense pleasure started traveling up and down her body. Her hands that was previously above her head went down and seek purchase anywhere, and that anywhere happened to be Nicole’s shoulder. She gripped tight enough that it might bruise. Nicole didn’t even mind that she didn’t keep her hands up because she can feel Waverly squeeze around her fingers. She can also feel even more wetness on her wrist. She looked down and realized she had just made her girlfriend squirt, which doesn’t happen that often. She mentally pat herself on the back.

To Waverly, this felt like the longest orgasm she’s ever had. She’s not even sure she was still touching the ground. Everything felt like they were so close yet so far at the same time. Everything else didn’t matter except for Nicole’s fingers inside her, her hand holding her against the door, and those brown eyes staring lovingly into her own. 

After her orgasm had made its way through her body, her legs felt like jelly, unable to support her own weight. Nicole caught her and held her up. “That… was… amazeballs.” Nicole chuckled. Only Waverly can be fucked out of her minds and still say such cute things like that. She kissed the matted brown hair in front of her. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I just had the best orgasm of my life. How do you think I feel?” Waverly was too fucked out of her minds to come up with a witty response. 

“I think you are feeling really tired and probably a little dehydrated. You’re all sweaty and you just squirted all over my arm.”

“Oh.” Waverly still somehow managed to blush. 

Nicole just laughed. Of course Waverly would be embarrassed about a thing like that. “Go take off your clothes. I’m gonna get some water downstairs.”

“Okay, but come back soon. I want to pay you back.” Waverly said as she started stripping out of her clothes.

“You really don’t have to do that baby.” 

“Yeah, but I want to. I know how much being in control winds you up and I really, really want to eat you out right now,” Waverly’s voice was thick and low, showing exactly how much she wanted this. She started tracing a line between Nicole’s exposed collar bone, down her chest, stopping to rest at her belt.

Nicole gulped. Her own panties just got wetter and her clit started throbbing even more. Waverly gave a slight push to send her on her way to get that glass of water. Nicole at least had enough self control to not run downstairs and rush right back up. But just barely.

It was going to be a long, memorable, pleasurable night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? Good? Bad? More? No more? Let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and constructive criticsms are always welcome!


End file.
